Alors
by Seigneur arcane
Summary: Et si la petite soeur d'Harry, née dans un monde parallèle, était transportée dans notre monde?


Ceci est une suite de la fic Si de Marie-Po-Fine Ecrite avec son autorisation, bien entendu.  
  
Disclaimer: tous les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling. Natasha appartient à Marie-Po-Fine.  
  
Résumé: Et si la petite soeur d'Harry, née dans un monde parallèle, était transportée dans notre monde?  
**  
Alors**

MI=Monde imaginaire  
MR=Monde Réel  


  
"Professeur Dumbledore, je veux y aller encore.  
-Soit."  
Hermione ferma les yeux et Dumbledore passa sa baguette magique sur son front. Mais cette fois, Hermione se retrouva à Azkaban. Elle vit Natasha. La jeune fille était venue rendre visite à son frère. Hermione écouta le début de leur conversation. Mais elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de violer l'intimité d'un grand frère et de sa petite sœur, même s'il s'agissait de personnages MI. Elle voulu dire retour, mais à ce moment-là il y eut un grand flash et une tempête sembla se déclencher.  
"Que la frontière soit franchie!" dit une terrible voix. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quand le souffle s'arrêta. Elle se trouvait dans un salon que Harry MR lui avait décrit pour l'avoir vu en rêve. L'homme qui se tenait là était Voldemort en personne.  
Mais le plus étrange, c'est que Harry MI et Natasha étaient là aussi.  
"Maître… fit Harry. Vous êtes de retour et vous m'avez délivré. Oh merci maître."  
Natasha tremblait. Elle n'avait jamais vu Voldemort.  
"Maître, pourquoi cette sang-de-bourbe est-elle ici? Je croyais l'avoir tuée.  
-Harry, Natasha, j'ai des choses graves à vous dire. Mais tout d'abord…"  
Hermione fut ligotée et baillonée.  
"Voilà. Vous avez franchi la barrière des mondes.  
-Quoi?  
-Vous êtes dans un monde parallèle au votre, mais avec queques différences. Dans ce monde, vos parents sont morts. Je suis désolé.  
-Et nous, que sommes-nous?  
-Le Harry de ce monde est un gringalet, le petit ami de cette sang-de-bourbe et le meilleur ami de Ron Weasley.  
-Et moi?  
-Je suis vraiment désolé Natasha. Tu n'était pas encore née quand tes parents sont morts.  
-Je n'existe pas.  
-Écoutez ce que je vous propose: vous allez m'aider à me débarasser de Dumbledore dans ce monde. Ensuite je vous renverrai dans votre monde en vous dotant des objets nécessaires pour me faire triompher.  
-C'est d'accord, dit Harry MI. Natasha?  
-Oui bien sûr. Maître, je voudrais exécuter moi-même cette fille.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Dans notre monde elle fut la première victime de mon frère. Et je voudrais tuer à mon tour.  
-Vas-y.  
-Puis-je le faire seule?"  
Pour masquer le dégoût qu'elle avait pour me meurtre, Natasha avait inventé des rituels sadiques qu'elle prétendait appliquer lors de son premier meurtre. Harry MI l'en croyais capable. À tort. Natasha cachait sous une cruauté apparente son rejet des pratiques du reste de sa famille.  
"Maître, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux la laisser.  
-Bon amusement Natasha."  
Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Natasha mit son index sur les lèvres et retira son baillon à Hermione.  
"Je te jure Hermione je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Je me suis cachée mais j'ai pleuré à ta mort.  
-Je m'en fiche. Celle qui est morte n'est qu'une pâle copie de moi dans un monde que je déteste.  
-Et mon frère? À quoi ressemble-t-il dans ce monde?  
-C'est mon petit ami. Un garçon courageux, honnête, qui adorerait sa soeur s'il en avait une. Mais qui n'en a pas. Et qui va être tué à cause d'une soeur sortie du néant.  
-Quoi?  
-Je ne sais pas si tul le considères comme ton frère, mais tu vas devoir le tuer. C'est l'ennemi de Tu-sais-qui.  
-Lui? Fils de deux mangemorts. C'est dur à croire.  
-Natasha, dans ce monde, quand Tu-sais-qui a attaqué tes parents, ils se sont battus jusqu'au bout. Et Lily s'est sacrifiée pour Harry. Résultat, elle lui a donné une protection qui a gravement touché Tu-sais-qui. Il n'a pu retrouver sa force que récemment.  
-Je rêvais d'avoir des parents courageux, qui n'auraient pas plié devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Et j'apprends que dans ce cas, je ne serais pas née.  
-Désolé Natasha.  
-Ou est Harry?  
-À Poudlard.  
-Est-ce que tu sais transplaner?  
-J'ai apris, mais je n'ai pas de permis.  
-Moi pareil. Mais si on ne transplane pas, on est mortes. On transplane jusqu'au Pré-au-Lard."  
Ce fut immédiatement fait.  
"Maintenant il faut aller à Poudlard.  
-Attend Natasha je connais un passage secret. Heu…  
-Quoi?  
-Il vaudrait mieux que tu dissimuleston visage. Un fille ressemblant à Harry, ça intriguerait."  
Ainsi les deux filles arrivèrent à Poudlard. En voyant Hermione, le professeur McGonagall lui demanda comment elle avait disparu. Elle demanda à voir Dumbledore. Minerva les conduisit dans le bureau. Natasha retira son voile.  
"Qui êtes-vous mademoiselle?  
-Natasha Potter. La petite soeur d'Harry.  
-Vous-savez-qui a provoqué notre transfert et celui du Harry du MI dans son manoir.  
-Bon sang! Comment vous êtes-vous échappées?  
-Natasha a demandé à ce qu'on la laisse seule pour m'éxécuter. Une fois qu'ils nous ont laissées, elle m'a libèrée et nous avons transplanées.  
-Bravo Mademoiselle. Vous avez agi exactement comme il fallait.  
-Je veux voir mon frère.  
-Euh oui, je vais le chercher dit McGonagall"  
"Pourquoi voulez-vous me… Qui est cette fille.  
-Je m'appelle Natasha. Je suis la petite soeur que… tu aurais eu si nos parents avaient vécu.  
-QUOI?  
-Je te dois des explications Harry, intervint Dumbledore. J'ai réussi à projeter Hermione dans un monde…  
-Parallèle, coupa Hermione. Dans lequel tes parents se sont soumis à Tu-sais-qui au lieu de mourir. Et tu as une petite soeur.  
-Mais il semble que Voldemort ait réussi à produire une interférence entre les deux mondes. D'où le transfert de Natasha dans notre monde.  
-Natasha… Alors tu es ma petite soeur."  
Ils parlèrent pendant longtemps mais Harry MR ne parvenait pas à convaincre Natasha de vivre dans ce monde.  
"Je veux retourner dans mon monde. Je veux revoir mes parents, même si ce sont des lâches.  
-Cela risque d'être difficile. Natasha, nous t'avons menti.  
-Quoi?  
-Ce monde n'est pas un monde parallèle au tien. Ce monde est le seul monde réel.  
-Que voulez-vous dire?  
-Ce monde dans lequel les Potter ont préfèré la trahison à la mort n'existe pas. Les Potter NE POUVAIENT PAS trahir. Ils sont morts. C'est la seule réalité qui puisse exister.  
-Et moi alors, d'où je viens?  
-Ce monde dans lequel les Potter ont survécu n'est qu'une construction de l'esprit. C'est un monde imaginé pour une expérience. Hermione a voulu voir ce monde imaginaire. Je l'ai projetée dedans. Voldemort a lancé un sortilège d'importation.  
-Donc, je suis une créature imaginaire.  
-C'est malheuresment la vérité. Tu ne peux pas exister parce que tes parents n'auraient pas pu vivre. Un monde dans lequel les Potter sont des lâches ne PEUT PAS exister.  
-Mais j'ai les souvenirs de toute une enfance passée dans ce monde! Donc il existe.  
-Ta mémoire est un de tes paramêtres, au même titre que la couleur de tes yeux. Tu as été importée dans le monde réel avec ta mémoire comme avec ton corps, mais ce sont les produits d'un monde qui n'existe pas. Il faudra t'y faire. Mais on ne peut pas créer cet univers. On ne peut pas te renvoyer dans ton univers. Puisque cet univers n'existe pas, cela signifierait pour toi cesser d'exister. Et je refuse de te tuer.  
-Moi je ne veux pas que tu meures. J'ai été privé de petite soeur jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant.  
-Mais je n'existe pas. Je ne suis qu'une créature produite par un monde impossble. Je possède un nombre de caractéristiques données à cause du monde qui m'a formé, je ne suis rien d'autre.  
-Et nous, que sommes-nous? Le monde d'où tu viens ne peut exister que par l'imagination, le notre est fait d'atomes. Est-ce que pour autant nous sommes plus humains que toi? On se trompe peut-être en prétendant que ce monde-ci est réel.  
-Mais l'autre monde, le mien, est impossible.  
-C'est vrai. Dans le monde réel, chaque événement a ses causes et ses conséquences. Les événements précédents conduisaient donc de façon inévitable à la mort des Potter. Mais d'un autre côté, ton importation dans notre monde est également un événement logique de notre monde. Tu appartiens donc à ce monde au même titre que ceux qui y sont nés de façn plus traditionnelle.  
-Ce monde est le tien comme il est le notre, Natasha.  
-Mais je n'ai personne qui m'aime dans ce monde.  
-Nous pouvons te faire rencontrer le Drago Malefoy de ce monde, mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse t'aimer.  
-Je veux le voir."  
Drago Malefoy fut d'abord désagréabe. Puis il voulu faire connaissance avec cette fille "qui si je comprend bien m'aurait séduite si je l'avais connue plus tôt". Les autres les laissèrent seuls. Mais Drago finit par lui dire que c'était impossible.  
"Ecoute Natasha: dans ton monde nos parents nous ont poussés à faire semblant de nous aimer pour nous conforter dans nos positions pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Je ne crois pas que mon alter ego t'aimait. Il en donnait l'pparence par habitude. Moi je ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu."  
Mais c'est surtout contre lui-même que Drago MR se débattait. Donc, dans le monde de Natasha, lui-même MI et Harry Potter MI étaient… des parodies de lui-même, Drago MR. Ridicule, hein? Drago MR avait une certaine estime de son idéologie parce qu'il luttait pied à pied contre à la fois Potter MR, Weasley MR et Granger MR, avec la seule aide de Crabbe MR et Goyle MR. Mais s'il n'avait pas eu de tel adversaires, il aurait été lâche: il aurait à chaque instant fait appel à Potter MI pour le conforter dans ses opinions, et aurait profité de la faiblesse de Weasley MI pour s'en prendre à lui. Décidemment, le Drago MI et le Harry MI étaient des personnes méprisables. Bien plus encore même aux yeux de Malefoy MR que Potter MR, Weasley MR et Granger MR.  
  
Les autres élèves acceptèrent sans trop de mal cette étrange fille, qui fut placée à Gryffondor. Bien sûr son histoire était bizarre mais avec Harry, ils avaient l'habitude des histoires un peu dingues. Les Serpentards étaient corrects avec elle, mais Drago l'évitait. Mais un jour, un garçon encapuchonné arriva à Poudlard. Natasha alla le voir. Elle reconnu son frère, Harry MI. Il l'enguella.  
"Sale petite traîtresse! Pourquoi es-tu partie?  
-J'avais trop peur pour tuer, Harry.  
-Pourquoi as-tu voulu sauver cette sang-de-bourbe?  
-Je l'ai déjà vue mourir dans notre monde, cela suffit.  
-Le seigneur des ténèbres te jugera.   
-Il nous a menti Harry. Nous sommes condamnés à l'exil éternel dans ce monde.  
-Eh bien je passerai ma vie à combattre les ennemis du seigneur des ténèbres dans ce monde-ci!  
-Laisse-la, espèce de pâle copie d'Harry.  
-Ron Weasley? Tu m'as l'air encore plus abruti que dans notre monde.  
-Attention à tes paroles, dit Ron en le menaçant de sa baguette.  
-Tu es ridicule. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile incapable de quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as jamais pris la moindre initiative. Je suis supéieur à toi en tout point. Mon niveau en magie est supérieur au tien, mes parents sont puissants alors que les tiens sont la honte du monde des sorciers."  
La rage empêchait Ron de faire le moindre mouvement. Harry MI en profita. Il lui saisit le poignet et lui prit sa baguette. Ron tenta de se défendre mais Harry MI le mit à terre. Natasha n'osait pas bouger. Mais une fille accourut alors.  
"Harry s'il te plaît, arrête.  
-Ginny Weasley! J'espèrait ne pas de retrouver dans ce monde. Tu me fais honte. J'ai toujours rêvé de me débarasser de toi. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais aujourd'hui." Il brandit sa baguette, mais quelqu'un d'autre arriva.  
"Tu es ridicule Potter.  
-Drago? Ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher quand même.  
-Exactement ce que je m'imaginais. Un imbécile imbu de lui-même qui se croit supérieur aux autres alors que c'est par erreur que le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'a pas tué.  
-Comment oses-tu dire cela Drago!  
-Je connais un Harry qui ne choisit toujours la voie du courage et pas la plus facile. Il se bat toujours contre des adversaires bien plus forts que lui. Apparement le monde d'où tu viens génère des doubles opposés.  
-Je pourrais te tuer immédiatement.  
-Pourrais. Donc tu avoues que tu n'aurais pas le courage de le faire. Et tu n'en as pas la possibilité. Dans ce monde, tu n'as plus de pouvoirs magiques.  
-Quoi?  
-Tu n'as plus de Malefoy débile pour te soutenir, plus d'enseignement du seigneur des ténèbres pour t'aider. Tu n'es plus rien.  
-Ce n'est pas possible.  
-Expelliarmus!"  
Harry MI était à terre.  
"Bien sûr que ce n'est pas possible. Ta soeur a réussi à transplanner. Voyons ce que Dumbledore décidera de faire de toi."  
Ils amenèrent Harry MI devant Dumbledore. Mc Gonagall alla chercher Harry MR et Hermione. Ils expliquèrent la vérité à Harry MI.  
"Je vois. Maintenant queje ne suis plus là pour la surveiller, Natasha trahit. Et Drago aussi.  
-Par mépris pour toi.  
-Je me demande ce que Natasha te trouve.  
-Elle a fait semblant d'aimer un Drago qui la possèdait pour la garder sous contrôle du seigneur des ténèbres. Je peux bien l'aimer pour de vrai. Et quand je te vois, je comprend que cette voie de mangemort sevile n'est que pour les faibles.  
-Ron Weasley est plus faible que moi.  
-Ron n'est pas habitué à t'avoir comme ennemi. Dans ton monde, Ron doit faire face à toi plus ma copie. Il s'est endurci. Ici Ron n'a à lutter que contre moi, et il peut compter sur le soutien d'Harry, le vrai, le courageux. Ron n'est pas habitué à tenir tête seul à un tel adversaire. Pareil pour Ginny. Elle est habituée à trouver un grand frère attentionné supplémentaire en Harry. Mais poi je suis habitué à tenir tête au véritable Harry et à ses amis sans pouvoir compter sur le soutien de personne.  
-Si, Crabbe et Goyle. Et Parkinson, dit Ron.  
-C'est ce que je viens de dire. Et toi tu n'es pas habitué à te débrouiller seul. Tu as toujours le soutien de ma copie. Ce faux monde était bien confortable pour un lâche comme toi. C'était une épreuve pour ta courageuse soeur."  
Harry MI regardait son double avec haine. Alors même Drago pensait que cet avortron valait que lui? Et Natasha… Ce genre de trhison aurait dû être punie d'une mort précèdée de plusieurs heures de Doloris. Mais il ne pourrait pas lui faire payer le prix qu'elle méritait.  
"Harry, s'il te plaît, regarde le monde réel, dit Natasha. C'est une erreur si dans ce monde le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas tué nos parents."  
Sale garce, tu insultes le seigneur des ténèbres et notre monde!  
"Oui, je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas vivre dans ce monde. Je veux retrouver le mien.  
-La seule alternative à la vie dans ce monde est la mort."  
Pour qui?  
"Tant pis, je choisis la deuxième solution. Donnez-moi une baguette, je veux le faire moi-même."  
Bien que Drago semble inquièt, Dumbledore libèra Harry MI et lui donna sa baguette. Il se la pointa sur lui et prononça:  
"Avada…"  
Mais à se moment-là, la baguette se tourna vers Natasha. Drago, qui avait lu le coup fourré dans ses yeux, se jetta sur lui.  
"…Kedavra"  
Ils tombèrent tous deux. Natasha n'eut aucun regard pour son frère maudit, pas plus que les autres.  
"Drago… Drago non…  
-Natasha? Je suis vivant?  
-Drago!  
-Et lui?"  
Dumbledore se dirigea vers Harry MI.  
"Mort. C'est fini.  
-Désolé Natasha.  
-Ce n'était pas d'un frère comme cela que je voulait. C'est toi Harry.  
-Maintenant tout ce qui te rattache à ce monde maudit n'existe plus, Natasha."  
Natasha déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago, puis se jeta au cou de Harry MR.  
"Mais à celui-là, si!"  
  
FIN  
  



End file.
